


SPN drabble challenge:- Portent

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A pre-tag to Moriah, Gen, S14 E20, SPN Drabble Challenge, word- disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-disaster. A pre-tag to Moriah, S14 E20. Sam has a weirdly prophetic dream.





	SPN drabble challenge:- Portent

Crowley was ranting at them. 'You two are walking disasters. Wherever you go, you upset the natural order and cause chaos. You know I'm right, Moose, even If Squirrel here is sneering at me. You two will end the world, not save it, never save it…...'

:

Sam woke up in a pool of sweat, the dream seemed so real, though why he should be dreaming about the dead demon at all was puzzling.

Moreover, it's not as if what Crowley had said was something particularly new. Yet Sam still felt the goose bumps feathering his skin as he tried to put a meaning to the dream's content.

:

'Hey, Sammy!' His big brother's figure appeared in the doorway. 'Dude, what's with all the sleep-ins? A couple of years ago you were a serial insomniac, now you're always missing out on my deicious breakfast.'

'Sorry, dude. Had a weird dream.'

:

Dean came over and perched on the bed. 'Tell mommy all about it,' he grinned.

But Sam didn't mirror his brother's smile. 'Crowley was in it. He was warning us about not interfering in things. That we'd bring about the end of the world.'

'Dude, that girlie dream wasn't even worth me giving you my awesome attention. C'mon. We gotta go to that Mirror Universe place today. Move your ass, Jack's still out there and he's dangerous.'

Sam gave a nod, but the feeling of disquiet remained. He fervently hoped a dream was just a dream.


End file.
